


The Kitten and the Tiger

by lovelygallows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awesome Fashion, Canon Compliant, Crack, F-Bomb, F-word, Gen, Gift Fic, Hasetsu, Humor, Impulse Buying, Questionable Tastes, Social Media, Swearing, Teenage Fashion, Yuri Plisetsky/the Tiger Sweatshirt, angry russian kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelygallows/pseuds/lovelygallows
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is pissed, but a certain piece of clothing just might make him feel better.





	The Kitten and the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepurinsesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepurinsesu/gifts).



> That one scene in episode two.

Yuri Plisetsky is pissed.

No, scratch that. Pissed is his default state. He is absolutely _livid_.

But he is not, for the umpteenth time, an angry kitten who throws tantrums, thank you very much. No matter what Victor says.

Just thinking about that old man sets his teeth on edge. He curses.

He has just set foot in Hasetsu – the place where Victor keeps tagging in his Instagram photos. Lugging his leopard print suitcase, he is wearing his usual hoodie, but with sunglasses and his mouth covered up with a black biker mask to avoid being recognized. Not knowing where to even start looking, he wanders down a random street lined with shops.

It is just like Victor to be so dramatic – flying straight to Japan to meet that Katsuki guy. Just what does he see in that good-for-nothing, talentless piggy?

Except… that’s not exactly true, is it?

Yuri would never admit it, but he feels a twinge of grudging respect for the Japanese skater. Piggy’s got potential, Yuri could see that.

And Victor must have seen it too.

Yuri couldn’t help the snarl that escapes his lips, startling passersby. He turns around and glares daggers at them for good measure, feeling only slightly guilty for venting his mounting frustration on them.

But a promise is a promise!

Victor gave his word that he would choreograph a short program for Yuri’s senior debut. Contrary to popular belief, Yuri is a very reasonable person. Is it too much to ask for Victor to make good on his promise?

Unless Victor forgot.

Which, if Yuri is perfectly honest with himself, is highly possible.

He feels like screaming.

Well, Victor can go to hell.

No wait, Victor _cannot_ go to hell – not before he comes back to Russia with Yuri, and Yuri will personally drag him back, manhandle him if he has to –

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri catches a glimpse of something that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

There, in a shoddy store, is the coolest tiger sweatshirt he has ever laid eyes on. He gapes.

The sign says it costs 1,300 yen. He has no idea how much that is, but couldn’t care less at this point, not when the shirt is begging to be bought.

He wants it so badly, he can practically feel his mouth watering.

But he can already see the future playing out before him, in a neat sequence of events.

If he buys the sweatshirt, he wouldn’t be able to resist taking a picture with it. If he takes a picture, it wouldn’t make sense not to post it on Instagram. If he posts it, he would give away his location to the world – and to Yakov – and Yuri will not be the only one who’s pissed.

One thing will lead to another, as sure as the sun rises in the East.

This is bad.

Yuri looks at the shirt. Then at his phone. Then at the shirt again.

He takes a deep breath.

Well, fuck it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> … and the rest is history!


End file.
